Return of the ClingOn
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Father Kieron starts acting a little strangely towards John Paul after an old face appears on the scene. Appearances by Kris, Elliot and Toby, rated for language and implied adult concepts. McPriest Oneshot


**Return of the cling-on**

It was a pleasant Monday afternoon, the sun shone across Hollyoaks Village warming the chairs and inhabitants of the SU bar. John Paul McQueen was sat with three of his best friends, Kris, Elliot and of course, Father Kieron, enjoying a beer and chatting amiably. Kieron had spent the last half hour glaring at Kris, trying to get the other man to leave and take his flatmate with him. Kris was being an awkward prat and kept prompting Elliot into conversations with John Paul 'Did you tell _John Paul_ about that shooting star you saw the other night?', 'What's the name of that thingy again, you know the one that all yous science geeks get into discussions about? There's a TV show with the same title' and '_Oh didn't you say_ there was something wrong with your telescope?' Kris could tell the priest was starting to lose patience. He always did when it came to seeing John Paul. When teaching someone or speaking, he'd have endless amounts of patience, but when something kept him from seeing John Paul Kieron really struggled.

Kris rose finally, nearly an hour later. "Come on, Tele-geek. We've got things to do, people to see, you've _still _got those signatures to get" Kris was just pulling Elliot out of his seat by the collar when a shrill voice made him shove Elliot back down. "Cooey!" A high pitched voice rang out from near the road and the four men turned to see a widely grinning brunette. John Paul swore loudly, running a hand through is hair. Kris could only laugh heartily as Kieron turned confused eyes to John Paul's own wide blue eyes. "JP! Hiya, love, how's it going? Did you miss me? Look I've been a real fool, sweetheart. I shouldn't have let you go, you know what I mean?" The brunette bent over, kissing John Paul's cheek and pulled a chair up to the table, sitting himself between John Paul and Kris. Luckily, Kieron had sat himself rather close to John Paul when they'd claimed the table several hours earlier. Kris was clutching Elliot's shoulder, leaving the Welsh man and the priest utterly confused. "Well, come on JP! Talk to me, baby-cakes" The brunette had grabbed hold of John Paul's hand and was clutching it tightly to his chest, an adoring look directed solely on John Paul, so loving that Kieron wasn't sure he knew the others were there. John Paul was gawping at the other man. He couldn't think. It'd been two – three months since he'd seen this man and he was so... gob smacked. Kris was still laughing. "Oh, Cripes" John Paul smiled and patted the man on the knee with his free hand before tugging his other hand free. "Hi, Toby, err... How are you?" The man seemed even happier knowing that John Paul remembered his name; although John Paul's obvious horror seemed to wash over him. Toby turned to look at the other three men with a wide smile. "Kris, why didn't you stop me? I can't believe I let this little muffin get away from me" Toby squealed, loud and delighted as he turned back to look at John Paul and grasped his hand again. Kris noticed that Kieron was starting to look a little green.

"JP, darling, I was so silly to think that you were two-timing me. _Of course_ you weren't, you're much too nice. I realised afterwards that _you_ were scared. I mean _look_ at me! Who wouldn't be scared and worried if they were going out with someone as _gorgeous_ as me? JP, we just look great together" Toby reached a hand to John Paul's face and quickly tugged the boy in for a kiss. He pulled away with a delighted sigh and grinned at John Paul again. "Oh sweet-cheeks, I'm never letting go of you, ever again" Toby giggled, actually _giggled _and Kris joined in, swatting him on the shoulder. "Oh Toby, you're such a darling" The blonde beamed widely and Toby took it for a compliment. Elliot stood up quickly and coughed. "I err, I better get going" His welsh accent was more pronounced and he seemed jumpy "I've got to err, go check on my telescope. Bye!" With that he ran. John Paul's eyes followed Elliot's form as the Welsh man ran, god, John Paul wished he was Elliot right now.

"Oh, JP, you're friends are just so lovely and cute. I hope you don't mind me saying that, father. Are you ok, Baby-face? You're awfully quiet. He's quiet isn't he, Kris?" John Paul had spent most of the conversation trying to free his arm from Toby's vice-like grasp. Kris was still giggling himself when he leant forwards to put his head on the Scot's shoulder. "He's been ever so quiet, lately. For two or three months now, I'd say" Kris yelped slightly as Kieron's foot connected with his shin and he pulled away to rub at his leg, glaring at the priest. "Oh, JP, was it because of me, because of us?" Toby put a hand to John Paul's cheek. John Paul tried to pull away, looking to Kieron for help. "Actually, Kris, I thought John Paul has seemed a lot happier lately" The priest glared darkly at the eccentric blonde. Toby made a tutting sound and looked back to John Paul. "You know, Toby. I don't really like being called JP, it sounds a bit, childish" John Paul struggled to word the hint nicely, wishing he could tell the other to fuck off. Toby nodded in understanding "Alright then baby-cakes, I'll call you Johnny instead, or what about John-oh, John P or J Paul..." The scot carried on listing nicknames and Kris began to add a few of his own. Kieron took that as his own opportunity to leave. He'd heard the story of this other bloke from Kris but hadn't brought it up with John Paul. "Right, I better get going. I've got a few appointments for tomorrow so I need to get started on ideas" Kieron downed his larger and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Toby, bye Kris, John Paul" John Paul opened his mouth to speak but Kieron was already striding away and had yet to look back. Kris suddenly looked guilty and Toby, unknowing of where the priest's heart lie quirked his brows. "Was something wrong? He seemed a bit quiet" John Paul bit back the angry retort already formed on his tongue. '_Yes something's wrong, he's pissed off be you're flirting with his bloody boyfriend when he can't'_ John Paul knew he couldn't ever say it. Kris cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "He didn't get his communal bread this morning" Kris forced a laugh; it sounded to John Paul like a broken lawn-mower or a donkey braying. "I'll go check up on him, how's that sound, John Paul" Kris smiled and shouldered his bag, offering John Paul what he hoped was a friendly smile. The McQueen golden boy gave a half smile and nodded before Kris jogged off, his heels clicking loudly as he hurried off towards Kieron and Niall's flat.

"Come on Father! You open this bloody door right now. You've got a catholic Belfast boy who's got some serious inner demons that need exorcising!" Kris thumped loudly on the door. He sighed and slammed his bag against the door. "Aww please, Kieron! My heels are killing me" The blonde broke down and whined, giving the door another thump. Kieron sighed and let his friend in, eyes red and puffy. Kris sighed and sauntered in, and threw himself onto the settee. Niall was probably out with some bird. Kieron joined him, cradling his head in his hands. Two empty beer cans were sat on the coffee table, a third, half empty joined them. Kris looked to the priest. He hadn't known anyone to drink so much so fast. He'd only had a minute or so head start over the blonde, although admiringly, Kieron was in a lot better shape. Kieron's shoulders heaved, drawing back Kris' attention and the blonde leant over to hug the priest. "Aww come on, Kieron. You can't be jealous. John Paul hates that little Pansy" Kris rubbed Kieron's back soothingly. The priest jerked away. "I don't know that, Kris. I've only got your words to go by, I... John... We've never spoken about it before" Kieron's body was tense and he rose, eyes watering but no tears shed. The priest raked a hand over his face. Kris moved to stand before him, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Shut up, you bloody idiot. John Paul's not interested in Toby. He's clingy and annoying and way too camp for _JP_" He chuckled slightly, relieved that Kieron joined him. They'd been surprised John Paul had suffered his initials for as long as he had. "Plus" Kris grinned "No man could willingly stand to be called baby-cakes and sweet-cheeks" That made Kieron laugh.

On the other side of the village, John Paul groaned. Toby would not leave him alone. The fool had even followed him home. "Look, Toby, you're very nice and I'm sure you're a great guy but I just" John Paul was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. His brows shot up and he looked, cross eyed, at Toby. "John-babe, you don't have to say it" Toby smiled, shaking his head with a soft smile and for a moment the weight lifted from John Paul's chest. "I know you. You just can't get over that Simon Cowell comment I made about your jeans" Toby's look was a mixture of pity and self-hatred and John Paul wanted to laugh. He would of if the situation wasn't so seriously. He couldn't believe Toby's stupidity. "Sugar-pie, your arse looked lovely in those Jeans and even nicer in these" He grabbed the belt loops of John Paul's jeans making the young man squirm away and slap at his hands. "Bet it looks fab-u-LOUS! out of them too" Toby winked, then growled, moving his hands like animal claws. John Paul wondered if he was trying to sound like a tiger or his mother's vacuum cleaner. "Toby, I don't..." He was about to growl when the other cut him off again but he found Toby was suddenly in his personal space and was snogging him, or at least he hoped that was what he was trying to do. Toby's tongue was moving too quickly, getting saliva everywhere, including down John Paul's chin. The McQueen son felt he was going to be sick. He was saved then, but the same act that saved him from the kiss damned him to an entirely new onslaught of guilt and anguish because Myra was stood in the open door. "John Paul!" Her pitch was high, a mixture of shock and excitement because she'd caught her son in the act. He didn't have time to think because Toby was grinning widely, hand thrust out to Myra and introducing himself as John Paul's boyfriend. John Paul watched, feeling like he was having an out of body experience as Myra pulled Toby in for a tight hug and pulled them both inside. John Paul wanted to cry.

Ten minutes later Myra had sat down, a plate of chicken or ham sandwiches on the coffee table, alongside a plate of biscuits and three cups of tea. John Paul felt queasy as Myra began chattering to Toby. "So how did you meet?" She smiled fondly at John Paul the focused all her attention back to Toby. "Well we bumped into each other at the SU Bar and it was love at first sight, wasn't it, Cuppy-cake" John Paul gagged as his mother swooned. Michaela chose that moment to enter, squealing at how adorable they were together and soon, she had her note book and recorder out, quizzing Toby for _all _the details. John Paul pulled one of the pillows from underneath him and squeezed, tightly at the poor unanimated object. He should be at Kieron's, enjoying a good round of passionate sex, then they'd either fall asleep or watch the football. John Paul bit down on his lip. "Well, we've only been going out since about an hour ago, but we met ages back, didn't we, Pumpkin-pie, and we hit things off really well then, and I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He told me he was with a married man to try and scare me away but I think he was a wee bit scared that he'd lose me" He was pulled back to the awkward situation by Toby's hand on his knee, squeezing affectionately. He couldn't help but think he preferred it when Kieron did it. Kieron squeezed harder with those large bear-paw hands of his. He wanted Kieron so badly right now. John Paul felt Michaela's eyes on him and turned to see her looking expectantly. "What?" He stammered, a blush rising to his cheeks. He tuned out Toby's girlish squeal at how cute he looked. "Why didn't you tell us about Toby? He's so sweet" Michaela's eyes twinkled and he couldn't help the glare he shot her. She knew all about Kieron. He supposed he should just pray that she didn't mention Kieron, but this was Michaela so she'd bring it up at some point, probably. "It's alright, Sugar-lips. I can't blame you for wanting to keep everything quiet and pure" Toby's brown eyes were glazed over and John Paul could only smile weakly.

"So, have you met Father Kieron yet, Toby?" John Paul patted himself on the back. There was no way Michaela would let that slip. The young blonde smiled innocently towards Toby who for a moment looked slightly confused. Myra quirked a brow but brushed it off "Oh, have you Toby? He's ever so lovely, and he's rather modern in his views. You have a laugh with him don't you John Paul. He's never funny with you either is he, pet?" Myra smiled, reaching to pat John Paul on the knee. He simply smiled before looking to Michaela. "Oh, that's who I met today isn't it sweet-pea?" Toby beamed "He seemed very nice, a little quiet and moody though. He didn't say much" Myra looked surprised and the two jumped into conversation. John Paul thought he heard Myra telling Toby that Father Kieron was usually a very charming and friendly man. "Is something wrong with him, love?" Myra turned concerned eyes to him and John Paul felt the beginnings of a blush so he quickly rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. "He's feeling a bit under the weather I think, mentioned he was getting a summer cold. If you want I'll take some soup for him and see how he is tomorrow" Myra praised John Paul, singing his praises to Toby. Michaela smiled mischievously for a moment before adding "He's awfully good looking though, wouldn't you agree?" John Paul glared at his sister because Myra was giving Michaela a calculating glance while Toby just cleared his throat and grinned. "I did say to you earlier that you knew some good looking people, didn't I, snookums" John Paul nodded stiffly for a moment. All these pet names were getting on his nerves. He couldn't take it much longer. He stood up, yawned loudly. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to bed, good night everyone" He nodded to Toby and dashed up the stairs before Myra could say anything.

Five minutes John Paul was settling into his bed when there was a knock on his door. Before he could feign sleep, Toby's head appeared behind the door, a smile on his lips. "Hello, beautiful. Your ma said I could sleep in here with you tonight. Didn't want me to go home by myself and all that I guess" Toby was already pulling his shirt off and sitting on the bed by the time John Paul had sat up and taken everything in. The Scot undid his belt and the button of his jeans before reaching over to kiss a stunned John Paul. "Now, chuck, that shirt just won't do tonight!" He giggled, pulling at Jean Paul's grey sleep shirt. The Priest's lover soon got his brain back on track and shook his head, swotting away Toby's hands with one of his own while the other tried to pull his shirt lower. "Toby, stop, I can't do this" John Paul hissed, startling the other man. "Oh but darling, I wasn't going to go all the way. It's a bit too early what with your mum being down stairs and all" Toby giggled again, this time his hand went under the blankets to find John Paul's grey boxers. The one's he'd worn when Kieron had dared him to go buy beer from the Drive-and-Buy. His thoughts went back to Kieron. John Paul pushed Toby away, a little harder then he'd meant to and stood up, grabbing his jeans. "Will you listen to me for one god damn minute, please" He growled, desperate and fed up. Toby looked confused but still had that happy aura he always seemed to have. John Paul felt slightly guilty but it wasn't his fault Toby wasn't listening. "Look, Toby, We are not a couple. You are not my boyfriend and I'm not yours. I'm not hung up on that stupid comment about me looking like Simon Cowell and when I said there was someone else I wasn't joking. Do you understand me?" John Paul ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and missing Kieron. Toby laughed suddenly. "Oh you're such a kidder, honey-bun. I do love you so" Toby moved to pull John Paul into a hug, mirroring the time John Paul pushed Kieron away during the first making up when he'd made that stupid comment about accepting Kieron was a priest. John Paul couldn't handle it anymore. He liked Toby to an extent, as a friend. But a relationship was impossible. "How can you love me?" He hissed angrily. The last person to have said those words was Kieron. "You barely even know me. We were drunk and Kris was egging it on. I told you I loved someone else and you still thought I liked you. God, no offence but you're either very ignorant to things or you're bloody stupid!" John Paul couldn't help but shout the last words. "I love someone else, Toby. I'm sorry but I told you when we first met that I loved him and to be honest I still do" John Paul's voice lowered but the pain on Toby's face didn't change. He felt guilt settle in his gut but he had to carry on. "Toby, you're a nice guy, but my heart... I... This guy means the world to me and right now we're trying to see how things go... I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't let me finish" John Paul sat on his bed, staring at the other man. Toby was crying and John Paul was pretty sure that his mother and Michaela would both be stood outside with their ears against the door. He felt really bad. "But you said he was married... surely it would make more sense to start something with me rather than cheat on someone else" Toby fished desperately and John Paul felt worse. "He's not married" His voice was barely a whisper "Things are just really, really complicated" He'd found his jacket and pulled it on. He'd decided he'd go see Kieron. Toby stared at him for a few moments "You're planning to go see him aren't you" John Paul nodded. "I was about to when you turned up at the bar" He glanced up through thick eyelashes, unconsciously making himself look like an angel as a light shone through the window from a nearby lamp and surrounded him in golden light. Toby's lip quivered and his face contorted to prevent a sob. He failed and it came out anyway. "I hate you John Paul McQueen!" Toby burst into tears and stomped out, pushing past Myra and Michaela.

Myra sent Michaela to bed and went to comfort her son. "Oh, darling, are you ok?" Myra sat besides John Paul who was trying to keep his own feelings in check. He wanted to cry because he felt bad for Toby. Toby, who'd been willing to commit to him publically but would never have had John Paul's heart, but then there were also tears of frustration, anger and longing for Kieron. John Pau nodded, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm fine, mum, just wasn't meant to be. I didn't actually like him but one drunken snog and he was head over heels. Must have been the McQueen charms eh?" He laughed, wiping his eye as a stray tear fell and Myra crushed her beloved son into a hug. "John Paul... this is your second breakup in three weeks, first Elliot, now Toby. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" He quirked a brow and sat up straight. She was so insightful and nosey at times. "It's just well... they both seemed like nice lads and well... you seem to have gone for boys that don't work out for long. Elliot was smart but he was always looking at other boys, and now this one who seems really loving but you just weren't ready. Are you maybe... are you turning straight again?" Myra sounded concerned but she couldn't keep the glee of the idea out of her voice. John Paul shook his head. "Mum, no, it's not something I can turn on and off and it's not like I can look at a guy and say 'he's going to cheat on me tomorrow'" He whined, getting to the end of his tether. He wanted to be in Kieron's arms, in Kieron's bed, naked and happy. "Mum. It didn't work out with them because I'm in love with another man, ok?" He saw her open her lips and shook his head to stop her. "It's not like it was with Craig, there's no one else involved, just me and him" He looked at her sternly "I couldn't do that again, it'd ruin me. It's just... there's some issues between us like his job, his family, there's a bit of a distance between us" Of course his family was actually John Paul's family and there really wasn't that much of a distance but if Myra thought there was then she'd forget about it being someone from Hollyoaks. He stared at his hands and she looked down, reaching out to squeeze them. "Alright, son, I believe you. Just... it's not Craig again is it? You said there's a distance and well... Ireland's quite a way away" He could see she was worried. Did she want it to be Craig? He wasn't sure. He shook his head, deciding it was the best idea. "No, Mum, it's not Craig. It's no one you know so don't worry about it" He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She returned the hug and pulled away after the silence had gotten too much for her. "Will I ever get to meet him?" She watched her golden boy stand up and tug the zipper of his blue jacket up over his grey sleep shirt. He frowned for a moment in self thought then looked back with a half smile. "Maybe one day, but for now I'm keeping it quiet, I don't want to spoil a good thing" John Paul smiled at her, wide and happy before leaving the room. She waited in the silence of the house for a few minutes till she heard the front door close. Myra cried.

Kris had left Kieron by himself two beers later and Kieron found he was glad that Niall was a bit of a player. He was trying to numb himself, unsure whether to call John Paul or not at such a late hour. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kris; it was just that he needed to hear it from John Paul that Toby meant nothing. Sure he'd looked surprised when the brunette had first shown up but it wasn't like he told him to get off and sod off. Kieron groaned as he finished his fifth beer, now feeling rather drunk. There was a quiet thump at the front door and Kieron for a moment thought he was hearing things. It was almost midnight after all. But the knock sounded again, a little louder this time, a third knock following after a shorter pause. Kieron heaved himself up from the settee, stumbling slightly and almost falling against the coat rack by the time he made it to the door. He flung it open, sure that John Paul would not be calling at this time of night, and not when he had Toby to entertain him. But he was wrong. He should have known he'd be wrong. Before him, John Paul looked like a lost child or a stray puppy that had been left out in the rain. His eyes were glossy from unshed tears and his nose was red as if it had been wiped too many times. His lip trembled and Kieron found himself melting as he looked at the boy covered in TV light. Kieron stepped back, not trusting his voice and John Paul edged in, all too aware that the last time he'd entered the apartment he'd been pulled close to Kieron and his jacket was pushed off his shoulders. John Paul trained his eyes to Kieron's socked feet. He really didn't know what to say to the priest. "Look, Kieron, I..." John Paul looked to Kieron but the priest's eyes were hard and watering. His lips were pressed in a firm, grim line and John Paul wondered if he gave that look to misbehaving parishioners. "It's alright, john Paul, I hope you two will be very happy together. You'll finally have someone who can say he loves you to the world" Kieron looked away, blinking back more tears as he strode to Niall's plush sofa, dropping himself down. John Paul's lip trembled and he a pang of anger surge through his body. There was something in Kieron's calm rationale that always irritated him at times like these. "It's not like that!" The younger man hissed, striding heavily towards the priest. "Kieron, why are you being like this?" John Paul's brows creased and he balled his hands into fists. Kieron was staring off into space, struggling to string sense together to form a sentence. He was trying to be a good priest, calm, cool and collected. John Paul groaned, loud and heart wrenching. "Kieron, Answer me, please?" John Paul stared at the other man, trying to convey his emotions into his eyes as the priest turned his own to his linked hands, twisting his fingers back and forth, moving and fidgeting. It was a nervous habit and Kieron's lips quivered ever so slightly. "So that's it then? You go off in a strop and you won't even tell me what's wrong?"John Paul flushed, hands bobbing up and down in various wild gestures. "Kieron, you're so bloody immature" John Paul's eyes stung as he turned on his heels, marching towards the door. He didn't get very far thanks to all that marathon training Kieron had done several months ago. The priest had continued, feeling better for doing so.

"John Paul, wait, please. I'm sorry, I just... He can give you something I can't" Kieron's blue eyes were filled with shame and John Paul bit his lip in confusion."Like what?" John Paul reached for Kieron but the priest moved away. "John Paul, He can love you, openly. We both know that I can't do that, not yet" Kieron looked hopeless. John Paul whimpered, trying again to touch the priest's forearm. "But I don't like him, Kieron, Toby drove me insane! I couldn't stand all the giggles and pet names" John Paul grasped at Kieron's grey cardigan, holding on tightly as if it were a life line and the last link between himself and the other man. Kieron daren't touch the other man. He wasn't sure why. His brain was a swirl of thoughts and emotions; fear, anger and jealousy."He'd be able to tell your mother he loved you and wouldn't be judged for it. Wouldn't be called a hypocrite or sent away to be brain washed or 'cured' of this" Kieron looked small and he was obviously losing his calm. The thought almost broke John Paul's heart. The younger man reached up to cup Kieron's cheek. "Kieron, look, I've no interest in anyone but you. I've told you before that I get off on this because of you and everything you do and are. Toby was a nice guy but it would never work" Kieron tried to pull away but John Paul kept a tight hold on the woollen cardigan, moving along with the priest. Kieron opened his mouth, he needed to talk but John Paul pulled him roughly against him. "Just shut up, Kieron" John Paul grabbed a fistful of Kieron's black tee-shirt, fisting his hand around the material. The priest laid his hands over John Paul's shoulders, his blue eyes searching John Paul's own eyes. "You deserve love, from someone who can show it to the world" Kieron looked resigned and John Paul felt like he was about to cry. "Kieron, please just shut up" He was clinging to Kieron's arms now, the priest's own arms wedged between their chests. They were pressed close and their faces were flushed. John Paul was breathing heavily, almost panting because he wanted so bad to scream and shout at the priest. Kieron felt that his heart might break if he lost the younger man but he'd heard Myra say to Mercedes after the break up with Rhys 'If you love someone you'll let them go. If they return you know they're yours forever to keep but if they don't then they were never yours to begin with'. Maybe if he let John Paul go now, he might come back one day. But then... if he let John Paul go, he might return to Craig, and that would mean he'd never really had the boy's heart and that would have broken Kieron's.

John Paul couldn't stand it any longer. The priest was infuriating in his rationality and whilst he was talking rationally, it wasn't what John Paul wanted and he doubted it was what the priest wanted. He tangled a hand into the Priest's dark brown hair, gripping at a handful tightly. He could tell it stung at least because the other man winced but John Paul didn't release his grip. "Look, we've been through so much. And yes, he can tell people openly that he loves me but it wouldn't be fair to let him do that. Do you know why it wouldn't be fair?" John Paul's fingers loosened their grip on Kieron's hair but he kept his hand pressed to the back of his head, the other clinging to Kieron's biceps. The priest shook his head, dropping his gaze because he couldn't bear to look into those pale blue eyes. John Paul's hand moved across his skin, stroking the slight stubble on Kieron's jaw. "It wouldn't be fair because I've already given myself, my heart even, to someone else" John Paul pressed his forehead to Kieron's and the priest dropped his hands from the other's shoulders. "Are you sure?" Kieron's voice was quiet and John Paul thought that if he wasn't pressed against him, he'd never have heard it. "Kieron, I only want you" He pulled away to press a kiss to the other man's forehead "You risked so much for me already Kieron and to leave you now, for sweetie-pie would make everything that's happened between us... it'd make it horrible and evil. I don't think what we've done is a sin but if I'd have left you for him then... I guess it might as well have been. Kieron, please, we've got something beautiful" Kieron felt his heart was about to burst at the other's confession and it took everything to stop himself grinning like an idiot. It was a failed cause to prevent it though because John Paul was smiling along with him. Kieron's smile was contagious. It was one of those rare few where his eyes crinkled in the corners and his lips separated to show all his teeth. To John Paul the smile took years off Kieron's appearance and John Paul thought in the few seconds that Kieron smiled like that, he looked like an angel that had lost his way. John Paul smiled back, soft and tender because Kieron looked like a five year old who'd been given the bike or the action man figure he'd asked his parents for all year. Kieron craned his neck to press a soft kiss against John Paul's lips. The younger boy kissed him back, the kiss equally as sweet.

John Paul's face creased as he pulled away, bottom lip stuck out and brows knitted together in a childish pout. Kieron's brows knitted in confusion and panic rose in his gut. John Paul pressed a quick kiss of reassurance to the priest's lips. "You know what was really bad about him?" John Paul smiled teasingly, a finger trailing down Kieron's chest. The priest shook his head and tried to kiss the other but John Paul turned his head, receiving a kiss to his cheek. "Well for starters he kept calling me annoying names; Sweet-pea, angel-cakes, Sugar-bum" John Paul rolled his eyes, a deep blush across his cheeks. Kieron arched his brows in amusement before hooking his fingers into the student's belt loops. "What was the other thing?" He smirked at the younger man whose blush grew deeper. "Promise you won't get mad?" Kieron nodded, pulling out his cross. John Paul rolled his eyes but kissed the priest on the forehead before continuing. "He tried to kiss me – it was really crap though! Was like a washing machine or a whirlpool or something... I reckon a dog would drool less" John Paul stuttered slightly, words coming out quickly. Kieron had to admit, he was somewhat jealous, but hearing the other man wasn't good at kissing placated the beast inside. "So how's my kissing?" Kieron moved in quickly, pressing his lips to John Paul's. He licked lightly at the other's lip, gaining entry before carefully massaging his tongue against John Paul's. He pulled the other man closer till they were pressed fully against each and John Paul had lost his footing, using Kieron's larger frame to support himself. He chuckled, and shifted his weight back onto his own legs but kept himself against the priest. "We ok then?" He gave the other man a pointed look but it disappeared as he was hoisted over the other's shoulder and dumped on the kitchen counter. Kieron reached into the sink, glad that someone had left water in the basin and splashed the priest. "Forgive me, Father" Kieron opened his mouth to make some witty reply but was met with another splash of water before being pushed back slightly. John Paul grinned, sliding off the counter to rub against the priest for a moment before running towards the man's bedroom. Kieron groaned softly, gripping the edge of the work surface for a moment as he pressed his head against the cool cupboard door. He inhaled several times and pulled away with a grin. He got as far as the bathroom door, maybe ten paces, before he found the first article of abandoned clothing. John Paul's blue and white jacket. A few more steps and he found discarded shoes, socks, followed by a belt and grey tee-shirt. Outside Niall's door he found discarded jeans and outside his own door he found a pair of blue Hawaiian print boxers. Kieron couldn't help the deep laugh that rumbled deep in his chest as he threw the pile of clothes into his room, pulling his own shirt and cardigan over his head as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Author's Notes: So, this was my Second Hollyoaks fic, starring the oh so lovely Kieron and JP. None of the characters are mine, although I hope I portrayed them well enough. Don't think I got much for Elliot as I've not seen much of his story. I had fun writing Toby though.

This is also probably the longest one-shot I've written


End file.
